Crap
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Duncan missed a lot during his time in Jail. Gwuncan. Post TDAS. Rated High T/Low M.


There was a lot that the world knew about the young man known as Duncan Micah Prescott.

Because of Total Drama's obsessive stalker fans ( ***cough*** _Sierra_ ***cough*** ) the world had access to his birthday, full name, and address (thank God Sierra and the others didn't leak his actual address and only put the Province and the general area he lived in).

But what they didn't know- or at least _hadn't leaked_ all over the Internet- was the fact that he had _two daughters_.

With two _different_ women.

Yikes.

Well, if you wanted to get technical, he had three. But one wasn't biologically his. But he was basically daddy, so he still claimed her as his own.

His oldest, whom he had about a year and a half before Total Drama Island started at barely fifteen was a little girl he alone had named _Joni Roxanne Prescott_ , with sandy blonde hair and his bright blue eyes.

Duncan had seen enough old baby pictures to know that Joni looked more like _his mom_ then she did _him_.

What makes things even scarier is that he had sole custody of Joni, after she had tested positive for Heroin when she was born.

The piece of shit incubator that had carried Joni had chosen drugs over the safety and well being of their unborn little girl.

Just a month after turning fifteen, Duncan found for the first time in his life he wanted to punch a woman. Which scared him. He might've been a piece of shit human being- but even he was raised better then that.

When he had found out Laurie- who Joni would _never_ meet- had done drugs during her pregnancy, Duncan decided he wanted to hurt her as much as he could without laying a hand on her.

So he changed Joni's name while filling out the birth certificate and kept Laurie's name off of it.

Pre delivery, his oldest daughter was supposed to be named _Ariana Haley Sanders-Prescott_ , a name Laurie had chosen without anyone's input or say and that Duncan had _hated_.

Because of Laurie, Duncan's parents had to be given temporary custody of Joni for her first year. And once a week, for that entire year, Duncan was drug tested. If he tested positive for anything, his parental rights over Joni would be severed just like Laurie's were.

Four years after her birth, and he'd never even so much as smoked a cigarette or had a sip of alcohol.

Hell. If it wasn't for Joni, he never would've even signed up for Total Drama.

He wanted his little girl to have some sort of future.

His second child and the one that wasn't his was a little girl named Lilith Paige Evans, who was exactly six months younger then Joni.

She belonged to Gwen.

Gwen had had her clone during her sophomore year, and Lilith had barely been a year old when Total Drama first premiered.

Who her biological father was a mystery to Duncan.

Gwen had rarely spoken about him. Wouldn't even tell Duncan a letter in his name, much less show a picture of him. The one time she did, hadn't been positive.

 _It had been a few months after he had officially met Lilith, when he finally forced himself to ask Gwen about Lilith's "real" dad._

 _"Okay, look Pasty. I'm gonna force myself to ask this. I already feel like a dick for thinking it, but I have to know." Duncan groaned._

 _Gwen had cocked an eyebrow, intrigued by what he had just said._

 _"Okay. Ask away."_

 _"You never talk about Lilith's biological father. Ever. And it makes me wonder if the reason you don't talk about is because either, A: you don't know who he is because you slept around- not judging you if that's true- or B: you don't know who he is because something bad happened to you." He grimaced, hating himself for what he had implied._

 _Gwen nodded, before answering him._

 _"Lily's dad is a piece of scum. He is a low life piece of shit who ended our nearly three year relationship the day after I told him I was pregnant- at barely fourteen, mind you- had his parental rights terminated before I was even done with the first trimester of my pregnancy so I don't get any child support whatsoever, and then proceeded to move away to live with relatives in a different Province a week after I found out I was having a girl. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him." She told him, arms crossed._

 _"You did more for Lilith the first day you ever met her then her dad has done her entire existence, and all you did was make her and Joni some lunch."_

 _Duncan frowned, not knowing what to say, and instead found himself hugging her tightly._

His third child and daughter was a year and a half old and named _Cassandra Marie Prescott_.

Cassie was also the only one of his children that mostly resembled him. Of course she had many of her mom's features.

The same porcelain skin, same button nose and rare but happy smile.

But her baby blue eyes? Those were _Duncan's_. No one could ever take that away from him or Cassie.

Duncan had had her with _Gwen_ , at a time where both of them agreed had been way to early in their already complicated relationship.

Especially since she had been made _before_ the irritating season known as _World Tour_ had completely wrapped up.

No.

They did _not_ have sex on that God awful, rust bucket Chris tried to pass off as a "plane".

Enough people still think that Gwen is a whore for _kissing_ Duncan- they didn't need to have _that_ aired on international television, thank you.

If they wanted the world to know what they did in the bedroom, they'd film it and upload it to the Internet _themselves_.

Cassie had been conceived in Gwen's room at the loser resort.

Duncan had been back for two days, and had spent the entirety of said two days trying to get Gwen to forgive him for how much a douche he had been between Area 51 and his elimination.

Of course Gwen had forgiven him long before he had even gotten the boot. But he didn't need to know that.

Not yet anyway.

At the time he had been kissing every inch of her neck & jaw he could reach, her back pressed firmly against the wall as his hands clung to her hips.

Of course, his apologizing had gone just a little _too far_.

The next thing either of them knew, his pants and boxers were down around his ankles, her skirt was pushed up passed her hips, her panties had been pushed to the side, and he was sinking inside of her with a gasp from him & a barely audible moan from her.

The majority of their clothes didn't even come off the first time they had sex.

When he thought back to their first time together, Duncan could absentmindedly remember Gwen wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, trying to keep her moans as quiet as she could, as she clawed at his back through his shirt, wanting to mark him but knowing that they were at a beach resort.

Claw marks on Duncan's back would cause the whispers from the other contestants to become _harsher_ then what they already were. Especially since the contestants who _weren't_ on the plane had pretty much divided themselves equally between who had sided with _them_ and who had sided with _Courtney_.

He would find out two weeks after they got back home that Gwen was indeed a _scratcher_.

(Holy fuck could Pasty make him _bleed_.)

Before either of them had known it, her walls had clamped around his member, and he was emptying himself inside of her, panting words against her neck that she couldn't hear & he couldn't remember.

Both of them had hoped in the back of their minds, that the birth control Gwen had been on since Lilith's birth would work.

Six weeks later, they learned that it had _not_.

Both of them pretty much had the same response to Gwen's positive pregnancy test:

 _"Ah fuck."_

 _(_ The other campers and the rest of the world would _flip their shit_ if they ever found out that Gwen was just under four months pregnant with Cassandra when _Revenge of the Island_ had first premiered. _)_

Duncan had been absolutely head over heels in love with Gwen. She was the _only_ one of his relationships- both serious and casual- that he had actually saw himself wanting to _marry_ and wanting to _stay_ married to.

But he had fucked things up. Royally.

He wasn't used to Courtney ignoring him- and he didn't handle it well.

And in the end Gwen dumped him on live television ( _just like she had with Trent_ ) and he had landed himself in jail for blowing up Chris's "cabin".

Because of it he had severed six months out of the five year stint he had been given.

His daughters would be nine, eight, and six & a half when he got out.

He knew he would see Joni again.

His parents had been given temporary custody of her when he had been convicted, and had planned on giving her back to him once he got out.

Duncan might've been an _idiot_ , but he was a _wonderful_ father.

But as for Lilith and Cassandra, Duncan had zero idea if he would get to see them again without having to involve lawyers.

Sure Gwen wasn't the typical " _bitchy baby mama_ " you usually saw on tv- but she _wasn't stupid_ either.

She would _never_ allow her baby girls to be around someone who could be considered dangerous.

Whether that " _dangerous_ " person was their father or not.

Besides. Lilith wasn't even his _real_ daughter. Gwen had no legal reason to have Duncan be allowed to see her.

Yeah, they'd talked about him adopting Lilith and Gwen adopting Joni, but they had never gotten around to actually doing so.

 _Total Drama All Stars had prevented that._

Duncan sighed, staring at the picture he held in his hand.

It was a picture of his children, all smiling widely. It had been the weekend before _All Stars_ , and the last time he had seen all three of his daughters or had spoken to his youngest two.

Thank God jail allowed phone calls. Duncan did _not_ want Joni or her sisters to see him in an orange jumpsuit.


End file.
